Mucho Ocurre en una Secion de Estudio
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Miyako esta reprobando biologia; y necvecita un tutor, adivinen. Lime/lemmon


Disclaimer: Jyou no me pertenece *sniff* tampoco los personajes de Digimon, sólo los tomé prestados para este fic.  
  
Advertencia: Nada realmente, es un lime, tal vez un lemmon, no creo que llegue a tanto, pero esque es la primera vez que le pongo clacificación a un fic, digámoslo así, es PG-13 o más prometo que a las que les guste el lemmon y el lime(como a mí)l, o descrpciones jugosas, lo que sea, les agradará este fic.  
Está desde el punto de Miyako, y derrepente cambia al narrativo, así que no se preocupen si se confunden, tal vez yo también lo haga cuando lo escriba ^c^  
  
  
  
Mucho Ocurre en una Seción de Estudio  
  
"Diablos otra vez no"No es posible, volví a reprobar biología, como es posible que sea buena con la mecánica, computación y química, pero soy un asco en biología, que es mucho más fácil.  
"Qué pasa Miyako?"  
"Nada, solo que volví a reprobar biología, si sigo rerobando tendré que ir a extraordinarios" porqué a mí, no he hecho nada malo, no me merezco ir a extraordinarios  
"mmmm, no has pensado en contratar un tutor???" O y aquí viene la gran Mako, con sus grandes ideas, claaro que si, he tenido 3 tutores en tan solo 2 meses y aún así no logro entender biología  
"Si, ya he tenido 3" Valla, como es cierto eso de que uno piensa diferente a lo que dice. Me gustaría que Mako no estuviera con migo siempre, ahora se lo que sentía Mimi cuando me la pasaba junto a ella, pero bueno, creé mi personalidad propia y ahora Mako es como yo era antes, espero que creé su personalidad pronto, o si no me volveré loca.  
"Tu que opinas Miyako?"  
"Uhh?, no te escuché bien, me repites tu pregunta"  
"Dije que el hermano de un amigo de mi primo es un genio en biología, escuché que se fue a estudiar para la univercidad de Harvard en Estados Unidos y lo adelantaron como 2 años. Podría ver si el te puede ayudar con esto"  
"No gracias Mako, no tengo ganas de que un nerd me de clases de biología, mucho menos un genio, no le entendería nada. Además, si no es un torpe con problemas de autoestima debe ser muy serio y malhumorado, ya sabes como son cuando son muy listos, se hacen arrogantes"   
"Dicen que es muy agradable, dale una oportunidad, nada pierdes con ver"  
"Ok" Valla si es insistente, pero también es muy linda y se preocupa por mí. Creo que solo estaba viendo sus lados malos porque estaba enojada.   
  
~*~  
  
Eran las 4:56 p.m., el tutor había quedado de llegar a las 5:00p.m., Miyako quería que llegara pronto, así acabarían pronto  
"Ni modo hermanita, si hubieras estudiado mejor o prestado más atención, no tendrías que pasar el resto de tu tarde con un feo tipo que ni siquiera sabes si es un antipático, o si por lo menos sabe enseñar." Dijo su hermana mayor, arreglandose para salir con sus amigas. Ella era la única que quedaba en la casa, así que cuado ella partiera Miyako quedaría sola con el tutor.  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
"Quieres abrir por favor, no estoy de humor para ponerme de pie" Dijo Miyako  
"AHÍ VOY"   
  
Gritó su hermana mientras acababa de ascicalarce frente al espejito que estaba en la pared de la sala. Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se sorprendió, vió a un chico muy guapo, alto, fuerte, de cabello largo y azul y unos lentes que le daban aire intelectual, llebaba unos pantalones entre khaki blanco y beige, una camisa roja desabotonada y arremangada, y abajo un tanktop(a.k.a. esas camisetas blancas que se ponen debajo de la ropa).  
"Hola, soy el tutor de Miyako Inoue" Dijo con una sonrisa tan linda que hizo que a la chica le temblaran las piernas.  
"Ehhh, si puedes pasar y desnu....digo sentarte, ella está en la sala" La chica no pudo hacer más que salir de ahí antes de empezar a babear Cuando salió miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que por atrás tampoco estaba nada mal.  
  
"Hola Miyako, buen tiempo sin verte"  
"Disculpa, te conozco?" Dijo ella sin siquiera sin voltear y con un tono muy grocero, a pesar de que su voz se le hacía muy conocida.  
"Te daré una pista, mi nombre es Jyou"   
Inmediatamente Miyako volteó y vió al chico del cual ella había tenido una enfatuación de más o menos 3 horas.   
'Wow, si hace 4 años dije que era guapo, ahora digo que parece una estatua griega' pensó ella  
"Jyou!, cuanto tiempo sin verte, que ha sido de ti???" preguntó ella esperando que no se le saliera la más mínima clave de que estaba punto de desmayarse.  
"No mucho, ya sabes, escuela, estudio, servicio comunitario, salvar al mundo, lo de siempre. Y tu que has hecho?"  
"No mucho, ya sabes, lo mismo que tu, y reprobar biología"  
"Por eso estoy aquí, me dijo mi hermano que le dijo su amigo que le dijo su prima que ya habías pasado por otros 3 tutores, espero ser mejor que ellos. Valla, parece que estabamos jugando al telefono descompuesto"  
"jeje, si"  
"Bueno, vamos a empezar, dime, que es lo que habían estado viendo???"  
"Ehh, como en mi escuela se preocuparon más por ver otras cosas antes, creo que el próximo bimestre va a tratar sobre la reprodicción sexual"  
"Ah, ese tema es muy fácil. Dime, que sabes tú sobre ese tema?"  
"Mmm, no mucho, siempre evadimos ese tema, realmente no se mucho, sólo eso, lo que les pasa a las chicas"  
"Menstruación, no te pongas nerviosa por decirlo, es normal, anormal sería que a tu edad no tuvieras que recibir la molesta vicita de ese pequeño amigo. Bueno, como dices que no sabes mucho sobre el tema, empezaremos desde el principio"  
"Ok"  
  
~*~  
  
Se puso muy guapo, él ya lo era, pero ahora es...se ve precioso, con ese poco de cabello callendo a un lado de su cara, enmarcando su perfil, con sus ojos negros, sus lentes callendo por el puente de su nariz. Esa camisa se le ve muy bien. Parece que ha estado haciendo ejercicio, sus brazos se ven fuertes. Sólo hay un chico como él por cada millón, lindo, atento, simpático, confiable, cariñoso por como he visto que trataba a Gomamon, y es tan guapo que podría hacer que un chico heterosexual de hiciera gay. Me pregunto si tendrá novia, pues que pregunta más estúpida, claro que debe de tener, sería imposible que el no tuviera novia, ya tengo que dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarme, si no de nada me sirve tenerlo aquí, bueno, más que para observarlo, pero que estoy pensando, si tiene novia me partirá el corazón averiguarlo después si me llego a enamorar, ya sé, le preguntaré.  
"Oye Jyou"  
"Si?"  
"Este...yo, me preguntaba si tu, pues..."  
"Si?"  
"Que si tu tenías novia?" Valla, ahora que lo dije soné como una niña chiquita  
"No"  
Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba.  
"No tengo novia, estoy soltero, realmente a ninguna chica le gustaría salir con migo"  
Eso si que es más extraño que su respuesta anterior  
"Dime a que chica le gustaría salir con alguien de mi edad que vive en una caja de zapatos y que no tiene ni dinero ni tiempo para sacarlas a cenar"  
"Ohh, ya veo"  
"Bueno, pero no nos lamentemos por mi vida de soltero, y sigamos con tu clase, Ok?"  
"Ok"  
  
~*~  
  
Así siguieron coon la lección, la mayor parte del tiempo esttuvieron hablando y riendo, contando anécdotas, de las 4 horas que él estuvo ahí, 3 se fueron en pláticas y risas.  
"Bueno, ya son las 9:00 p.m., creo que debería irme"  
"Ya???, pero no acabamos la lección"  
"mmmm, mira, ven mañana a mi departamento, a eso del rededor de las 6:00 p.m."  
"Ok" Jyou le dio la dirección y se fue.   
  
Al día siguiente Miyako se arregló, se puso una falda negra que le llegaba por abajo de la rodilla, una blusa blanca de manga corta con un estampado de una diablita roja dentro de un corazón, y el cabello agarrado.  
  
Tocó el timbre y nadie respondió.  
"Que extraño, dijo que estaría aquí" Dijo ella un poco impaciente. Cuando ella estaba a punto de irse, vió que Jyou venía corriendo por el corredor, se veía sudado 'Aún así, sudado y todo se ve sexy' pensó Miyako.  
"Hola...Miyako...siento haberte hecho...esperar" dijo Jyou jadeando"Vamos adentro y te explicaré lo que pasó" ella asintió.   
"Quieres algo de beber?"  
"Si, gracias"  
"Que quieres, té, soda, agua..."  
"Agua estaría bien" Jyou fue a la cocina "1 o 2 hielos?"  
"2 estarían bien" 'con que aquí vive el rey de Roma' ella miró a su alrededor y el hablaba en serio cuando decía que vivía en una caja de zapatos, tenía una pequeña salita y una cocineta, parecía ser que solo tenía una recámara, pero aún así el lugar se veía muy mono.  
  
Regresó Jyou con un vazo de agua en cada mano y se sentó junto a ella  
"Muy bien señor Kido, explique"  
"Lo que ocurrió es que mi papá quería que le ayudara con unas cosas, porque se va a cambiar de consultorio, y dado que soy el único de sus hijos en la ciudad......"  
"O, ya veo, y no podía hacerlo el solo?"  
"No...dado que el tiene 56 años, y se corría el riesgo de romperse la cadera, y su consultorio iba a estar en un 3er piso, y definitivamente nececitaba mi ayuda"  
"Oho"  
"Y cuando venía de regreso perdí el tren, así que me vine caminando y después cuando llegué al edificio el elevador estaba descompuesto, así que tuve que subir a pié"  
"Con razón venías sudado...."dijo ella pensativa  
"Pues tu también lo habrías estado si hubieras tenido que venir desde el centro de la ciudad y luego subir a pié 10 pisos"  
"Así que supongo, que vienes cansado"  
"Si, y si no te molesta esperar, nececito un baño"  
"Ok, aquí espero"  
  
Jyou se dirijió al baño.  
Miyako podía escuchar el golpeteo del agua'Dios esa bañera es suertuda, si alguien me preguntara en este momento que quiero ser cuando sea grande les contestaría que quiero ser toalla' de pronto escuchó como se callaba el agua, entonces lo que menos esperaba pasó, Jyou salió del baño, con solo una toalla alrededor de su cadera, con agua escurriendo de su cabello y por todo su cuerpo. Miyako se quedó observando como curveaba una gota de agua a travez de su pecho y su abdomen(N/A: nota personal: las caricaturas no están vivas, las caricaturas no son sexy's) A pesar de que fue muy rápido en lo que él cruzaba del baño a su cuarto ella pudo notar casi perfectamente como se movía cada músculo de su cuerpo.  
  
Cuando él salió de su cuarto estaba ya vestido, traía unas bermudas beiges y una camiseta negra conuna franja naranja.  
"Muy bien, continuemos con la lección de ayer" A Miyako le costó trabajo cerrar su boca, aún tenía presente la imagen de un Jyou medio desnudo'valla, si creía que vestido se veía bien'  
"Ok"  
  
~*~  
  
"Muy bien, veamos lo que es la atracción sexual, o sea, cuando un chico te empieza a gustar por su físico"   
Oh, grandioso, parece que él sabe lo que siento por él, bueno por lo menos sabré por que demonios pasa esto.  
"Muy bien, más o menos como a la edad de 8 años en adelante es cuando las niñas se empiezan a fijar en los niños, muy raras veces son los niños los que se fijan en las niñas a esa edad, dado que las niñas maduran más rápido. Pero a partir de los 12 años más o menos es cuando empiezan a fijarse en toda clase de chicos, el que ven cruzando la esquina, les gusta, el de la tienda, les gusta, y eso es por las hormónas, también a esa edad se fijan en los artistas, como que con la fantasía de poder llegar a estar con él, o ella, en mi caso ella, ya como a tu edad más o menos se les va pasando, y cuando dejan de idealizar a alguna estrella, o personalidad importante como futura pareja, eso es muestra de madurez"  
"Oho, o sea que son las hormonas las culpables..."  
"Si. A ti no te pasa que sientes como mariposas en el estómago cuando se te acerca esa persona por la cual estas arrastrando la cobija?"  
"Si..."  
"Es adrenalina, esa sensación es muy parecida a la que uno siente cuando se sube a una montaña rusa, es creada por varias hormonas."  
"Oye, y tu has sentido eso?"  
"De hecho, sí, cuando tenía 12 años, en la primera aventura del Digimundo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Mimi"   
Oh, grandioso, él estaba enamorado de mi mayor ídolo  
"Cuando la conocí ella era una niña malcriada que se quejaba por todo, eso no me agradaba, pero luego empezó a cambiar, y me empezó a agradar, su personalidad es lo que me llamaba la atención, luego me empezé a fijar en su físico. Pero cuando la vi después de haber vuelto de Estados unidos, estaba muy cambiada, ya no me agradó. Ella por el contrario, se fijó en mí"  
"O sea, que ustedes anduvieron juntos???"  
"No, a decir verdad, no, a ella le gusté por mi cambio de 'look', no por quien era yo realmente, se había hecho muy superficial, y eso no me agradó""Pero basta de mí, que hay del chico que te gusta???"   
Cuando me mira con esa mirada infantil, se ve tan tierno, como un lindo niñito de 6 años que quiere saber las cosas más X en el mundo  
  
~*~  
  
"Pues....."  
"O que, no hay nadie que te guste???"  
"Pues....."  
"Ya está, tendré que sacartelo a cosquillas" en ese momento Jyou tomó a Miyako por la cintura y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, ella se calló y empezó a reír.  
"Está bien.......está bien...jaja....te diré....jajaja..pero déjame"  
"De acuerdo" Jyou la soltó  
"Pues, es un chico muy tierno, muy lindo, es simpático, amable, listo, guapo....."  
"Suena como el mejor chicho del mundo"  
"Lo es..."  
"Y lo conozco???"  
"Muy bien"  
"Deja adivinar...Koushiro"  
"No"  
"Iori???"  
"No..., eres tu" esas últimas dos palabras las dijo con tanto silencio, que no el perro con el oído más aguso podría escucharlo.  
"Disculpa, no te escuché"  
"ERES TU!!!!!!, TU ERES QUIEN ME GUSTA!!!!!!" Jyou se quedó con cara de sorprendido, Miyako solo esperaba que no fuera una cara de horror.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
O, Dios no, por favor, que no esté horrorizado de que le haya dicho eso   
"Creo que mejor me voy" hago todo lo posible por no empezar a llorar  
"NO, espera..." escucho su voz con un poco de concernación  
"..."  
"Miyako... yo no te había dicho esto, porque creía que me veías sólo como un amigo, o un hermano mayor.....pero, tu me gustas mucho, eres exáctamente el tipo de chica que me gusta, lista, simpática, sincera, risueña, con ideas propias..."  
A...a...él le gustó...yo... él me quiere a mí ÉL ME QUIERE; ESTE ES EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA!!!!!!  
"Pues, tu me gustaste desde la primera vez que te ví"  
  
~*~  
  
Jyou se puso de pié se acercó a Miyako y la abrazó. Ella, a pesar de ser alta le llegaba solo al collar del cuello. Él la abrazaba con fuerza, pero a la vez con delicadeza. Él empezó a bajar su cabeza, empezó besando su cuello, y fue subiendo hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso. Miyako se sorprendió un poco, pero luego que se le pasó un poco se dio cuenta que besaba muy bien. Entonces, él deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca de Miyako.   
  
Ella no pudo resistirlo, así que empezó a bajar sus manos hacia su trasero. 'Mmmmmm, si golpeara a alguien con su trasero lo mandaría hasta el otro lado del mundo' Cuando ella hizo ese movimiento él rompió el beso.  
"Qué haces?" preguntó él  
"Nada, solo veía que tan trabajado tienes culo" dijo ella con una pequeña risita.  
  
Jyou no dijo nada, solo la besó de nuevo. Para sorpresa de Miyako él la llevó cargando hasta su cuarto.   
  
Miyako miró el reloj, eran las 8:45 p.m.'Por suerte papá y mamá salieron a su seginda Luna de Miel, y mis hermanos están quedándose en casa de sus amigos'. Jyou la puso en la cama y él se puso sobre ella. Le costó un poco de trabajo quitarle la blusa porque no tenía botones, pero aún así logró su cometido. Su bra era lanco con mariposas bordadas.   
Después fue el turno de Miyako, cambiaron de pocición, ella estaba arriba y él abajo. Cuando Miyako le quitó la camiseta pudo apreciar bien lo que había visto hace un rato. Vió sus bien definidos músculos abdominales, y fue subiendo su vista para llegar a su pecho, siguió su vista hacia los hombros y sus brazos. 'Mmmm, que buenote'  
"Parece que alguien ha estado haciendo ejercicio" dijo Miyako besando su torso  
"Pues, si, quien diría que el ayudar a la comunidad es tan buen ejercicio"  
  
Jyou la abrazó hacia él y empezó a bajar el zipper de su falda quedando ella sólo en ropa interior. Ella desabrochó su cinturón y bajó sus bermudas dejándolo en unos "lindos" boxers negros con unos dibujos de espermato-zoides, al ver el diseño de su ropa interior no pudo hacer más que dejar escapar una risita.  
"Veo que te gustan mis boxers" dijo él con tono picarón  
"Si"  
  
Él la abrazó, y en un movimiento él estaba de nuevo arriba. Ella le quitó sus lentes y dado que el no veía bien le reprochó eso  
"Hey, regresame eso!" dijo con un tono de falsa ofensa.(N/A: no había mencionado que ella traía contacto)  
"Que tal si jugamos a frío o caliente"  
"mmmmm, eso me gusta"  
  
Ella tenía sus lentes en su mano. Él empezó por pasar sus manos por la espalda de Miyako y desabrochó su bra para quitárselo(si no como). Después de ello pasó su mano derecha por el estómago de Miyako  
"Frío, o caliente?"  
"Frío" dijo ella un poco nerviosa, aunque en realidad se sentía caliente.  
  
Jyou empezó a subir su mano izquierda hasta llegar a uno de sus senos "mmmm, no, este no puede ser un anteojo, es muy grande" siguió con su mano izquierda "mmmm, este tampoco, también es muy grande" ella soltó una risita. Él siguió buscando, bajó sus manos por su cintura hasta llegar a su trasero "mmm, no este es muy suave para ser uno de mis anteojos". Ella soltó un gemido. Él subió sus manos recorriendo el mismo camino, solo que esta vez subió hasta los brazos.   
"Frío o caliente???"  
"Ardiendo" dijo Miyako a penas pudiendo hablar.  
Ella intentó alejar su mano para que él no agarrara sus lentes, pero no le funcionó. Él agarró su mano y empezó a besar su cuello. Cuando recuperó sus lentes se los puso para ver como había quedado su "víctima". Ella estaba sudando, y parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar de la exitación.  
"Eres....bueno...." dijo Miyako jadeando "Ahora déjame a mí"  
  
~*~  
  
Me cambié de pocición, yo arriba y él abajo. Bajé sus boxers, y yo ya esperaba encontrar algo grande, pero nunca pensé que tanto, debía medir como unos 13 centimetros.  
  
Lo tomé con las dos manos y empezé a estirar, podía escuchar como soltaba gemidos, creo que eso le gusta. En un movimiento súbito me taclea, es muy fuerte para que yo me pueda detener de algo y así el cae encima de mí, él cominsa a besarme.........   
  
*DÍGANME AGUAFIESTAS, PERO ESTA PARTE NO LA ESCRIBIRÉ PORQUE REALMENTE ME DA ASCO, ESTABA EN UN HOTEL EN EL QUE HABÍAN CANALES PORNO, Y UNA VEZ POR ACCIDENTE LE PUSA AHÍ CUANDO UN TIPO ESTABA CON SU LENGUA EN UN LUGAR MUY PRIVADO DE LA TIPA, CRÉANME NO FUE AGRADABLE, ODIO LA PORNOGRAFÍA, ASÍ QUE SI LO ESCRIBO, TEMO RECORDARLO. ASÍ QUE SI QUIEREN LEER ESTO MÁNDENME UN MAIL Y LES DOY LA DIRECCIÓN DE UN SITE CON FICS LEMMON, MILES DE ELLOS*   
  
prosiguiendo.........  
  
Después de que jugamos un poco él me volvió a abrazar y me dio un tierno beso en la boca.  
"Que te parece si en lugar de leer la lección de hoy la practicamos?"  
Su mirada, una de las muchas cosas de las que me enamoré, tan profunda, tierna, se ve tan lindo así sudado, con el cabello despeinado, con la contraluz de la luna.  
"Si"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Él se puso encima de ella, y empezó a empujar. Ella lanzaba gemidos de placer y dolor al mimo tiempo.   
"Jyou... JYou ... JYOu... JYOU, o Dios, O DIOS" Miyako empezó a gritar "O, O, Dios, No te detengas" Cada vez gritaba más fuerte.  
  
A la mañana siguiente entró el Sol por la ventana, Miyako estaba en los brazos de Jyou. Ella despertó y lo primero que vió fue la mano de su amante, ella no pudo hacer nada más que sonreir ante ello.  
"Hola preciosa, dormiste bien"  
  
Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Miyako escuchó esa mañana, y aunque sus padres le habían hecho esa pregunta muchas veces en su vida, esa fue la vez que más gusto le había dado escucharlas.  
"Si"  
  
  
  
~FIN~  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Notas de la autora:  
Pues, yo la verdad tenía mi tiempo queriendo escribir un fic lemmon, o por lo menos describir la belleza de Jyou. Espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna queja, comentario, halago, crítica, pregunta, lo que sea pueden e-mailearme a:  
mew@chocofan.com  
  



End file.
